


Red Broth

by GrendelGrowls



Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, Force-Feeding, Gen, Jealousy, Non-Sexual Kink, Overeating, Stuffing, belly bloating, belly stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrendelGrowls/pseuds/GrendelGrowls
Summary: Rhino's jealously over his Operator spending more time with Grendel leads him to an interesting conclusion: if Sunn likes a Warframe with a gut, then he's going to try and steal the Tenno back with his own attempt at gluttony.
Series: Male Warframe Belly Stuffing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081415
Kudos: 16





	Red Broth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not necessarily entirely happy with how this turned out, but I plan to do multiple more Rhino fics in the near future, so this could be seen as more of a test. On my Twitter, I've also mentioned that I'm doing *at least* one stuffing fic for every male Warframe, but I won't check off Rhino with this fic - he deserves something far better-written.

Rhino was sick of being side-lined.

Ever since his Operator had managed to get hold of the parts for Grendel - an objectively inferior Warframe, by his standards - he hadn't been out for a mission. Over a month had passed with no action, not even to take him out and alter his design or tweak some of the upgrades that had been applied to his core components. Even when the Tenno was back on board the ship that she called home, he only existed as a background decoration to them.

He had tried talking to Sunn, seeing if the Operator would consider even a small five-minute chance to stretch his legs on some Grineer asteroid base or Corpus mining facility, but he always fell back to the exact same answer. _Not right now, Rhino, I'll come and get you when I need you_.

Evidently, he wasn't needed anymore. If there was something he lacked, then he had to understand why Sunn had become so infatuated with Grendel after a full year of refusing to dump Rhino entirely. The problem lay in the fact that all Warframes were inherently different, so improvisation was the way forward. That's where his mind went, anyway: the walking shield's skillset was all about brute-forcing obstacles in his way, and he didn't see any reason to change that in this situation.

Careful observation had paid off, giving him three obvious reasons why he had been replaced so readily. The first was Grendel's rarity - and the second was his more aggressive combat role, neither of which seemed to mesh with the Operator's personality at all. That just left the physical differences: Rhino was muscular and very well-shaped, but the gluttonous nature of Grendel gave him a very prominent middle that must have caught the Tenno's eye.

So, according to his own logic, all Rhino had to do was do the same thing and Sunn would start paying attention to him again. The easiest way to add on some heft was probably through food - and, given that the Operator was a living creature, they had placed more than enough on the Orbiter so get the job done. All of it was kept at the back of the ship, away from prying eyes.

Cracking open the first of a dozen refrigerated storage cabinets and giving the chilled air inside time to condense on the inner side of the door, he glanced around for anything worthy of his stomach. It had been packed at complete random, with sweets, meats, and everything in-between stacked on top of each other with no specific order to the madness.

Then again, it didn't really matter how Rhino ate them, as long as he could achieve his goal. Rummaging through the half-eaten snacks that were probably long-since expired, he pulled out anything that looked editable and safe to consume, placing them haphazardly on the floor in no particular order. Only the results were important if he wanted to get Sunn's interest again.

With a heavy thump, the strong and well-defined body of the Warframe planted itself on the ground, ready to eat. Rhino _did_ have a mouth, not that most people ever saw it, so he just had to be careful to not choke himself. Adjusting the front plate on his chin to give his jaw room to move, he lay back against one of the cabinets, grabbing the first thing that his eyes came to rest on. A small palm-sized meat pie, sized about right for a Tenno rather than something of his proportions.

It didn't last very long.

He hadn't eaten in a quite a while, and the first bite caused him to moan involuntarily as he remembered what it felt like. The way that the crumbs danced on his tongue as the meat balled up in his mouth, then slid down his throat and came to a gentle stop within his gut - it was a sensation he had forgotten. That wasn't even mentioning the _taste_ , a perfect blend of flavours gracing taste buds that had gone ignored for years. 

It was such an amazing feeling that he took his second bite before the first had even fully settled into place, chewing it up faster and with less hesitation behind his mouth movements.

Just as his tongue had been deprived of food, so had his stomach, which had shrunk dramatically over the decade since his last attempt at consuming a meal. He already felt a little bit bloated even after two bites, wondering if he would even manage the third and finish off the small savoury dish in his hands, but Rhino was no quitter. The rest of it popped into his mouth without issue, the pastry proving to be no match for the muscles inside his throat, but he still couldn't stop himself from placing one hand on his gut as it landed with the previous two mouthfuls.

Nothing had changed about Rhino burly body, but it still _felt_ like he was full. He could see why Grendel had become Sunn's favourite - that lazy, fat Warframe could eat entire living beings with a single gulp and still have room for seconds. If that was _really_ what his Operator felt mattered most, then he would have to try a lot harder to outpace his rival. This wouldn't do at all.

After a moment to let him already-burbling stomach settle, he decided to go for the nuclear option straight away, grabbing hold of a large self-heating container labelled 'fresh soup'. There was no question that the freshness had long since vanished, but the chunky mixture of red vegetables and pieces of cooked meat still seemed perfectly appetising. It took him a second to work out exactly how much soup he was dealing with here: the container probably held more than ten times his current stomach capacity, not that it was a difficult limitation to beat.

"Alright, Rhino, nice and slow..." he muttered to himself, lifting the pot into the air. It was deeper than he had expected, but his strength didn't make it any harder to move, and it was quickly perched up by his lips. A thousand signals fired off to his brain telling him that this was a bad idea, but the smell of the gradually-warming mixture had begun to trigger a hungry in the back of his mind. "...just a taste to start..."

He paused for at least five seconds, just staring into the hearty meal and trying to decide what to do. His body wasn't letting him put it down, but he also didn't want to overdo it straight away. "A taste. Just a taste, if it's bad, dump it and walk away..."

A small caution twist of the pot's handle turned it enough to let some of the soup pour straight into his mouth, pooling in the back of his throat and spreading the heat into the rest of his body. Almost straight away, he found himself tipping it further on instinct, the gloriously tasty mixture driving his body to consume more and more. He wasn't guzzling it down like an animal, but the moment he felt the first wave of the soup hit the bottom of his stomach, he realised that there wouldn't be room for the rest. What limited space had been available was already mostly taken up with the pastry, and the rest was quickly starting to fill with warmth as the liquid sloshed into the remaining air.

The thing was, he had already committed. The container wasn't even half empty yet, but a large part of it was going down his throat even if he stopped himself immediately. Individual droplets occasionally missed his mouth and splattered down on his musclebound chest below, but the majority continued to flow straight into his mouth, and he was frozen in a mixture of shock and concern.

Inside him, the tiny capacity that he had been able to maintain was already reached. With nowhere left to go, his stomach was forced to stretch - and it didn't wait for his permission. With a small gurgle of either annoyance or outright confusion, he felt the inside of his belly have to open up, pushing outwards as it moved to hold everything that it was boring forced to accept. He felt full straight away, but that didn't stop his body from adapting, the thick mish-mash of liquid sauce and delicious meat chunks piling into him and forcibly making space where there was none.

As it continued to flow, gentle rumbles made themselves out of the surface of his gut, complaints straight from his stomach about being forced to take in more than it could hold. Rhino had no doubts that he would be able to stretch and hold it, but that didn't make it any less pleasant. With no way to provide comforting rubs due to the two-handed nature of the pot, he instead shuffled his lower half a little bit, hoping that it would calm the storm inside him.

He had to lower the pot, but he couldn't - the taste was too good and the strange feeling inside his abdomen had him paralyzed, his throat continuing to gulp it down without a second thought. He hadn't expected Sunn to eat something so _thick_ , perhaps even _creamy_ : the Tenno was a very thin young man who rarely indulged in food he didn't need. That might have explained why there was so much of it, not that he really had the time to check with his throat still drawing down more of the soup.

_Void, I'm so full, but maybe if I just keep going it'll die down..._

It wasn't particularly bubbly or hard for him to stomach, but that only made the problem worse: instead of trying to reject the excess soup like had been partially expecting, his gut was happy to stretch itself as more came down his throat. What had started as a fist-sized empty space was now continuing to grow into something twice its size, although it hadn't actually made a mark on his appearance yet.

By the time about half of the soup was gone, he had to stop and remove it from his lips. His mind was in a daze, addled by the sudden almost pleasurable feeling of being so full while simultaneously struggling to understand what was going on. Lazily plopping the container down and hearing the remaining soup slosh about inside it, Rhino placed one palm on the front of his still-flat stomach.

He felt full, but he didn't look it. He _needed_ to get that rounded shape if he wanted to catch Sunn's gazes again. A light belch made its way up his throat and out of his mouth before he could stop it, a sound quieter than most of the roars he was used to making. The smell of the various mixed ingredients caught his attention again, and after stifling another small burp, the Warframe decided to continue the process and ignore the warnings that had started to poke into his mind.

_I don't need it all, just enough,_ he thought, placing the edge of the pot by his mouth again. He had barely made any progress at all, at least from an external perspective, but his insides had definitely started to relent. His muscled chest moved alongside heavy gulps as he felt himself giving in to the flavour slightly, trying to block out the discomfort that came with the liquid fullness. It was a strange feeling, and the added weight inside his body had already begun to make him feel more sluggish. It was only a matter of time before the top layer of the soup had begun to thin, exposing the more solid elements underneath.

Rhino's eyes widened as he felt the liquid gradually become more chunky, individual vegetable pieces starting to crop up in mouthfuls of the creamy liquid. Now faced with a sudden influx of solids, his throat had to try harder to force each helping down, sending it straight to his gut as fast as possible so that he could handle more straight away. A loud groan of what was either surprise or numb pain grumbled out of the surface of his belly, but he paid it no attention, trying to ignore the distinct feeling that this was creating inside him. He still wasn't used to eating, and that only made it harder to want to stop.

He felt every gulp beginning to press on the walls of his gut. It wasn't just the organ itself expanding, but now the skin of his lower body, which was being bumped outwards to make room for everything pooling inside him. If it had been uncomfortable before, now it was downright _weird_ , like he was actually adding more mass onto himself just by drinking. Even without looking, Rhino could _feel_ the gentle expansion of his midsection, which slowly sloshed and gurgled as it started to form a potbelly in place of his previously-flawless shape. The heat didn't help - now that the containers had managed to heat up to the expected level for serving the contents, the soup was not only more delicious but much more warming on his insides.

With every swallow, the container became lighter, with more and more of the contents winding up inside Rhino's stomach or on the borders of his mouth. This gave him a chance to free his hand and idly reach down at his growing gut, which groaned at his touch. He had stretched out far more than expected, his body already diverting a lot of energy into containing the thick liquid inside him. Massaging the surface, the Warframe tried to calm his angry insides, with each grumble growing deeper and more pronounced as he did so.

And then, the soup flow stopped. He had emptied the container.

Rhino was very much aware that it was best to stop there and figure out a new plan, but imaged of Sunn and that Grendel flashed through his mind. He was doing this for his Operator - well, to get his Operator _back_ \- and that meant that he couldn't just walk away. With a grunt of effort, he threw the empty container against the wall and immediately picked up another one, tearing off the lid like it was nothing and immediately placing it up against his mouth. As if it was watching him, his gut rumbled in protest, having stretched far beyond how it had started.

_It's not enough for him, he'll want me to be larger_.

All reasonable courses of action were tossed aside as Rhino began to guzzle down the second container, his mouth embracing the warm taste and his throat trying desperately to handle the amount that was flowing into him. His body was no longer pretending to stop the growth, having realized that it was a fruitless effort: instead, with every mouthful he swallowed, the already painfully-stretched middle continued to distend and groan with no way to hide what was going on.

He was full, but he wasn't done. Fighting against the will of his own body, Rhino continued his bizarre attempt to appeal more to his Operator, leaning his head back further and allowing the thick liquid to keep pouring forth straight down his throat. The growth of his middle was no longer restrained by his own concerns, and he simply sat back and allowed it to happen. It didn't feel any more comfortable, but it was making something click in the back of his head - something that he couldn't decipher.

That only made it much harder to react properly when the door to the storage room opened, his Operator silhouetted by the light. Sunn had come back early, and the sheer surprise on his face made it clear that they were equally caught off guard.

"...Rhino?"

Snapping back to his senses, he slammed the container down on the floor, feeling the soup slosh inside his stomach with the sudden movement. Sunn wasn't supposed to be back for at least another hour, and the idea of being caught in this position hadn't even occurred to him. Judging by the way that the Tenno's eyes locked onto Rhino's midsection, there really wasn't anything he could say to defuse the situation, so he just sat there and hoped that Sunn would back away in confusion.

The Operator didn't. In fact, he decided to come closer, letting the storage room door slip shut behind him. "Are you...?"

Stretching his rarely-used vocal chords and letting out a little sigh, Rhino tried to sit up, having to gently massage the surface of his gut as the contents continued to slosh around itself. "I know about your interests, and-"

"Ah." The gentle flush on Sunn's face made it clear that Rhino's instincts had been correct, not that there was much doubt to begin with. "You noticed how much time I was spending with that new Grendel, didn't you?"

"I wanted your attention. I've not been out of the ship for weeks." It was hard to speak - not just because he wasn't used to it, but because he was currently trying to keep a pot of soup contained in his stomach. The smooth bulge that it had given to his abdomen was weirdly comforting, but it also felt strange enough to be distracting. "I thought I might be able to win you back."

He watched the Tenno approach, expecting to be scolded for wasting supplies, only to give out a curious grunt as Sunn placed one hand on his taut stomach. There was an obvious fluster starting to slip over his face, which only grew stronger as Rhino's gut purred at the fullness inside it. The simple touch turned to a silent exploration of the surface, Sunn's soft palms moving with an unusual grade that he didn't normally show even when patching up his own wounds.

After a couple of moments to process what was happening, the Tenno looked up at Rhino again, clearly having to try very hard to tear his eyes away from the Warframe's gut. "You were willing to do this for me?"

Failing to silence another belch from the sheer volume of liquid in his gut, Rhino leant back against one of the food storage cabinets. "I always was, you never asked."

Rhino got to watch Sunn's face twitch as a smile broke out across his lips, framed by an even more obvious blush from either side of his face. "Then I'm asking now. Hungry?"

A pained grumble worked its way out of Rhino's stomach as more bubble began to form, creating a light sensation in whatever space was still left above all of the soup. He hadn't been prepared for this, and the amount of pressure that was building up had become difficult to handle. Ignoring the gas that started to push up his throat, he planted one hand on his stretched gut again, hoping to calm it down. "Does it _really_ _look_ like I'm hungry?"

With a quiet laugh that was more awkward than amused, the Tenno stood up and moved to one of the storage units, pulling out whatever he could find. Rhino felt his heart sink and his stomach twist as he saw exactly what it contained: while his had been full of soups, the contents of the container next to him was far more solid. Sunn removed an entire shelf and placed it at his side, arms crossed and eyes staring straight into Rhino's own.

He really didn't feel like he should eat more. Now that it had time to understand what he had done to it, his gut wasn't particularly happy with the result, and it was getting harder to imagine filling up whatever space remained. Even so, he decided to at least give it a try, hoping that maybe the discomfort was just his imagination.

Sunn got there first. Grabbing one of the items from the plate - some kind of thick meat patty - he held it up to Rhino's jaw. "I'll make it easy for you."

Despite the various regrets that he was having, Rhino decided to comply and quickly wolf down the snack he had been offered. Unlike the soup, it took some effort to chew, but he was able to swallow it down with only slight resistance from his throat muscles. The moment it hit the top of the soup that was currently filling his insides, the movement forced a groan from his mouth and a shiver from his upper body. He wasn't full, but it definitely felt like it, and the added mass of the meat wasn't helping.

It had barely settled before Sunn began to grab more from the plate, using both hands. Although Rhino tried to stop himself from accepting them, he wanted to satisfy his Operator, no matter what it took. Mouthful after mouthful of various sweets, savouries, and everything in-between made their way down his throat as he continued to chomp down on the handfuls of whatever he was given, not even paying attention to the food other than the way each bite struggled to follow the last. It didn't feel like there was room for anything more, but Sunn constantly proved him wrong, giving him another helping that would quickly join the rest in his obscenely tight stomach.

While he hadn't lost his muscular figure, there was no hiding the results of the situation. Every mouthful had to take up room that didn't exist, and some of the foods were even beginning to absorb the soup from earlier, gradually expanding as they took on more moisture. The audible bubbling and groaning of his strained stomach walls only spurred the Tenno on to keep going, sometimes even packing two handfuls of food into one large morsel.

Whining in a mixture of mild pain and uncertainly for his limits, Rhino eventually had to wave away his Operator's hands, feeling a definite pang of physical stress in his gut as it tried to contain the work everything properly. Something below his stomach rumbled, and he realised to his horror that his digestive system was starting to kick in.

The digestive system that hadn't held solid food in years. The same digestive system that hadn't even been tested for proper functionality. The _same digestive system_ that was now having to handle an entire pot's worth of heavy soup and an uncountable amount of other snacks that were being shoved into him. Experimentally trying to suck in his gut, Rhino found that he literally couldn't make it any smaller than it already was: the slurry of different foods contained inside was far too solid to be pressed down like that. 

Sunn's full hand returned as soon as it had left, putting another helping of some stodgy and thick substance into his mouth. His other palm found its way onto Rhino's gut, stroking at the taut surface as if it was a pet needing love and attention. Every so often, his fingers pressed down on the organic shell, shifting the heft inside the Warframe and making an immediate belch far more likely.

Rhino really didn't know what to do but keep eating and focus on enduring the discomfort. Digestion had already begun, but it wasn't making much of a dent, and his unfamiliarity with the act of eating had made it far harder than it should have been. More and more bubbles of air escaped to the top of his stomach, backed by a heaviness that made it difficult to move his lower body around comfortably.

Pained, struggling sounds of digestive activity tried to rise to the surface, but they were quieted by the gentle touches of Sunn as he continued to play with Rhino's stretched middle. It was difficult for him to think, but as he swallowed yet another offering, the Warframe felt himself freeze as something in the very core of his body unclicked itself.

A loud _glooorp_ and the sound of his insides starting to rebel filled the room as Rhino realised that he was too full. He hadn't been used to eating, of course, but his brain was remembering what it felt like to pass your limits. Physically refusing anything more from Sunn, he tried to stand, only for the sloshing of the liquid-heavy meal to unsettle him balance and knock him back down on his behind. "I can't... too much..."

Before Sunn was able to say anything else, another loud belch escaped the Warframe's mouth, this time significant enough to actually relieve some of the internal pressure that he was suffering from. The struggles to calm his belly down only served to make the Tenno more interested in his own approaches, and he began kneading at the surface, ignoring Rhino's meek protests to let him digest in peace.

It wasn't long before his touches and pushes brought out another burp, weaker than the last, as well as a frustrated grumble from the pit of his gut. Rhino felt way too rounded out and bloated, like he had been pumped full of some thick liquid and left to ferment for a week. Digestion had crawled to almost a standstill, his under-used and over-packed middle fighting just to handle itself properly.

It took Rhino quite a while before he was able to clear his head, but he didn't feel like he would be sitting upright any time soon. Allowing himself to rest against the storage unit, he let out another drawn-out moan, melting into Sunn's prodding fingers and trying to focus all of his energy on his stomach.

"Hey, Rhino?"

"Hn?" Trying to stifle another soft burp, he tilted his head towards the Operator.

"Uh... Rhino?"

"What?"

Sunn grinned, his hand pressing down on the taut limits of Rhino's groaning gut. "I'll probably still use Grendel on missions, if that's alright with you, but I think we just figured out another way to spend time together."

Through the mild aches and pains of his stunted digestive process and packed-tight abdomen, Rhino could only whine at the idea of having to do this again. The sparkle in the Tenno's eye meant that the decision had already been made, and for the first time since becoming what he was, the Warframe felt a little bit _too_ human.


End file.
